The Race
The Race is the 31st episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on September 28, 2017. Episode Synopsis Milo runs a race as Cavendish and Dakota get stuck in the Old West. Plot As Milo is about to run a race to raise money for runts, he tasks Zack and Melissa passing things from his backpack to help fight Murphy's Law. As he is running he sees Cavendish and Dakota, who are then sent back to 1875 by Murphy;s Law. Meanwhile Brick and Savannah try to succeed in their pistachio mission. As the race gets under way, Zack and Melissa help Milo out any way they can. Back in 1875, Balthazar and Vinnie are helped by the sheriff, who only makes matters worse. They then head to a saloon where they meet other time travelers that cannot get back to the future. They then realize that the sheriff is Milo's ancestor. After trying to take a part from another time machine, the sheriff helps them again and they succeed in bump-starting their vehicle by falling off a cliff and they arrive in the present and destroy Brick and Savannah's pistachio cart - much to their enjoyment - and drive away with the Race for Runts the finish line, much to Milo's disappointment. Luckily, his friends make a back-up finish line with items from the backpack and Milo crosses it. They then leave before it collapses. Transcript Songs N/A Gallery Notes International Airings TBA Trivia * Time travelers from the future get stuck in Sheriff Murphy's town like it's the Bermuda Triangle. * Murphy's Law started by Milo's great great-great-great grandfather Sheriff Murphy. * The hawk that stole Milo's map in ''Going the Extra Milo'' reappears again, this time, stealing a cup of water from Milo. * Milo runs this race each year but never finished until this year. * The annual race is called Race for Runts. * The reason Cavendish and Dakota have a lemon for a time-traveling car is because they apparently destroyed Earth's second moon with their last car. * Because Cavendish dresses like he is from the 1870s, Dakota states that - being in 1875 - he is finally in style. * A caricature of Dan Povenmire can be seen at a certain part of Race for Runts. Allusions *''Back to the Future: Part III''- Cavendish and Dakota hide the time machine just like Marty McFly did in the movie. **Their time machine being pulled by horses was reminiscent of an attempt in the third movie to escape the wild west. Cavendish and Dakota's escape while falling off a cliff was also reminiscent of the plan that ultimately got Marty out of the wild west, though he just avoided falling off the cliff. * Phineas and Ferb - When the scene changes to Cavendish and Dakota finishing repairs on their car, the jingle heard is same as that played when Wendy and Candace faced off for the condiment duel in the Phineas and Ferb episode Unfair Science Fair. *''Chariots of Fire''- When Milo crosses Melissa and Zack's makeshift finish line, a music cue similar to the one used in the 1981 film Chariots of Fire plays. Errors TBA Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish *Sheriff Murphy *Brick *Savannah *Diogee *Phillip References Category:T Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2017